I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunscreen compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to sunscreen compositions that have enhanced sensory properties when applied.
II. Description of the Related Art
Sunscreen compositions are applied to the skin to protect the skin from the sun's ultraviolet rays that can lead to erythema, a reddening of the skin also known as sunburn. Sunlight or ultraviolet radiation in the UV-B range has a wavelength of 290 nm to 320 nm and is known to be the primary cause of sunburn. Ultraviolet rays at a wavelength of 320 nm to 400 nm, known as UV-A radiation, produces tanning of the skin. However, in the process of doing so, the UV-A rays can damage or harm the skin.
Besides the immediate malady of sunburn, excessive sunlight exposure can lead to skin disorders. For instance, prolonged and constant exposure to the sun may lead to actinic keratoses and carcinomas. Another long-term effect is premature aging of the skin. This condition is characterized by skin that is wrinkled, cracked and has lost its elasticity.
As stated above, sunscreens are typically formulated with the goal of inhibiting skin damage from the sun's rays. The sunscreen composition filters or blocks the harmful UV-A and UV-B rays that can damage and harm the skin. It is believed that sunscreen agents accomplish this by absorbing the UV-A and/or UV-B rays.
In general, sunscreen compositions are oil-in-water emulsions. In this system, the UV-absorbing compounds are typically incorporated into the oil phase.
Consumers consider many factors when purchasing a sunscreen product, such as, the sun protection factor (SPF), how durable the product is after applying it over the skin, the shelf life of the product, and product form (i.e., lotions, gels, creams, and sprays). Another important and influential property of a sunscreen product considered by a consumer is how the product feels and how well it spreads over the skin. Typically, consumers want a sunscreen that feels soft and silky and can be applied in a smooth, continuous film over the skin. Ultimately, product feel could determine whether the consumer decides to purchase the product.
The sunscreen compositions of the present invention provide the user with an enhanced soft, silky feel when applied to skin while still providing superior protection from damaging ultraviolet light.